Paste-like cosmetic agents used for cosmetic purposes are roughly classified into those which come into a film-like state some time after application and those which maintain a paste-like state even after a passage of time. The cosmetic agent which comes into a film-like state after application can be separated easily from skin by gripping part of the film and stripping away. On the other hand, regarding methods for removing the cosmetic agent which maintains a paste-like state after application from skin after use, it is common practice to wipe off the cosmetic agent with cotton or the like or wash off the cosmetic agent with lukewarm water or the like. Recently, there has been demand for a method which can remove cosmetic agents after use more simply and easily than can these common methods.
For example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, a method is proposed which uses a cosmetic agent mixed with iron powder and a remover whose main body contains a magnet in combination. In the removers described in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 the magnet in the main body is covered with a cap to allow the iron powder in the cosmetic agent to be attracted to a surface of the cap by a magnetic force of the magnet.
Also, in these removers, the cap is provided slidably, making a distance between the cap and magnet variable. Consequently, after the iron powder with the used cosmetic agent is caused to be attracted to the cap, by sliding the cap in a direction away from the magnet and thereby weakening a magnetic force acting on the iron powder, it can be made easy to remove the iron powder and the cosmetic agent attached thereto from the cap.